plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie School
This is a story about a zombie that always fail at invading houses, so he decided to go to the Zombie School. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Basic Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Teacher Zombie *Sunflower *Peashooter *Repeater *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea *Scaredy-shroom *Bungee Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Puff-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Football Zombie *Winter Melon *Cob Cannon Prologue A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! Basic Zombie: "Brainz..." A few minutes later, at the street... Basic Zombie: "AAAHH!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Hey, what happens?" Basic Zombie: "Thoze plantz are too stroungz! I'm one of da zumbies who survived." Conehead Zombie: "Hmm... Maybe you should go to the Zombie School..." Basic Zombie: "Zumbie Scloolz?" Conehead Zombie: "Yes. Zombie School. It's a place where you can learn about invading houses." Basic Zombie: "Oh! Brainz 'ya later! I got some brainz to do!" Conehead Zombie: "Brainz!" Chapter 1: Welcome to the Zombie School At the Zombie School... Basic Zombie: "Wow! This place is brainz!" Pole Vaulting Zombie: "HUFF! BRAINZ!" Basic Zombie: "Why iz he running?" Ducky Tube Zombie: "Just keep zwimming, just keep zwimming..." Snorkel Zombie: "Blub blub blublub, blub blub blublub..." Basic Zombie: "Heh. Zwimming lezzonz." Teacher Zombie: "Hello! Welcome to the Zombie School!" Basic Zombie: "Wow! Who are you?" Teacher Zombie: "I am Teacher Zombie, but you can just call me teacher." Basic Zombie: "Alright, teachy." Teacher Zombie: "Ehem, teacher. So, you wanna learn about invading houses?" Basic Zombie: "Yep." Teacher Zombie: "Then let's get started!" Chapter 2: Walking, Eating, and Armor Lessons Teacher Zombie: "Alright. Now you need to learn how to walk properly." Basic Zombie: "Greatz!" Teacher Zombie: "Walk to that house over there, get that cardboard brain, then come back here." Basic Zombie: "Brainz!" *Basic Zombie quickly walk to the house, then get the cardboard brain, then come back to Teacher Zombie* Teacher Zombie: "Good, good!" Basic Zombie: "BRAINZ!" *bite the cardboard brain* Teacher Zombie: "NO! DON'T! It's just a cardboard brain!" Basic Zombie: "Sowry." Teacher Zombie: "Next lesson is the eating lesson. Walk to brains may be easy, but now there's plant!" Basic Zombie: "Hmm..." Teacher Zombie: "Try to eat that Sunflower!" Sunflower: "Get me out of here!" Basic Zombie: "BRAINZ!" *Basic Zombie ate the Sunflower* Teacher Zombie: "Good. That is a plant. Need to know that The Plants are your enemy." Basic Zombie: "The Plantz are my enemy. Got it!" Teacher Zombie: "You may can eat the Sunflower. But what will happens if the plant can attack you?" Basic Zombie: "Uh-oh!" Teacher Zombie: "Try to eat that Peashooter!" Peashooter: "Uh-oh! Incoming zombie!" *Peashooter shoot peas at Basic Zombie, but was eaten* Basic Zombie: "That was pealicious!" Teacher Zombie: "Nice. If one pea isn't enough for you, what about TWO peas? Eat that Repeater!" Repeater: "Don't you dare to come here! Don't you dare to come here! Wait, did I just say that?" Basic Zombie: "Uh-oh! Twize az powerful!" Teacher Zombie: "Don't worry. In this kind of situation, armor is one of your options. Wear this roadcone." *Basic Zombie wear the roadcone* Conehead Zombie: "Done!" Teacher Zombie: "Good. Now eat that Repeater!" *Repeater shoot peas at Conehead Zombie, but was eaten* Conehead Zombie: "Mmm! Twize az pealicious!" Teacher Zombie: "Nice! Now, eat that Snow Pea!" Conehead Zombie: "But my cone was damaged because of that Repeater." Teacher Zombie: "Paying attention to your armor is one of the important things to do. Replace that damaged cone with this new cone. Don't worry, we have plenty of them." *Conehead Zombie replace the damaged cone with the new cone* Teacher Zombie: "And of course the traffic accidents have nothing to do with us." Conehead Zombie: "Done!" Teacher Zombie: "Now, EAT THAT SNOW PEA!" *Snow Pea shoot frozen peas at Conehead Zombie, but was eaten* Conehead Zombie: "That wuz a cold znack." Teacher Zombie: "Great. Now, I want you to eat that Gatling Pea." Gatling Pea: "COME AT ME, YOU SUCKER!" Conehead Zombie: "G-Gulp!" Teacher Zombie: "Don't be scared like a Scaredy-shroom! Like I said before, armor is your good friend in this situation. Time to upgrade your armor. Here, wear this bucket." *Conehead Zombie replace the cone with the bucket* Teacher Zombie: "Now, you may be asking how we got plants. Well, you can ask that to Bungee Zombie." Teacher Zombie: "Now, go! But be careful, most careless zombies fail at this one." Buckethead Zombie: "G-Gulp!" *Gatling Pea shoot peas at Buckethead Zombie, but luckily, was eaten* Teacher Zombie: "You did it! I thought you will fail like the others!" Buckethead Zombie: "Brainz!" Teacher Zombie: "Now, get rid of that bucket." *Buckethead Zombie unwear the bucket* Teacher Zombie: "We're going to do the area lesson." Basic Zombie: "Yayz!" Chapter 3: Area Lessons At the Nighttime Area... Teacher Zombie: "This is nighttime area. You may be good at day, but will you do the same thing at night?" Basic Zombie: "Hmm..." Teacher Zombie: "I want you to eat that Puff-shroom. But be careful, it's dark now so don't trip yourself!" Puff-shroom: "Don't underestimate my size!" *Puff-shroom shoot spores at Basic Zombie, but was eaten* Basic Zombie: "Mmm! A midnight znack!" Teacher Zombie: "Good. I see you don't have any problem with night stage. Let's move on." At the Pool Area... Teacher Zombie: "This is the Pool Area." Ducky Tube Zombie: "Just keep zwimming, just keep zwimming. Hey! I did it!" Snorkel Zombie: "BRLBRLBRLB!!!" Teacher Zombie: "They are..." Basic Zombie: "Hey! I know thoze guyz! I see them when I enter this schlool!" Teacher Zombie: "Yes. And they're done with the swimming test. Now is your turn." Basic Zombie: "Me? but I can't swimz!" Teacher Zombie: "Of course. Wear this ducky tube. And then swim to the end of the pool!" *Basic Zombie wear the ducky tube and then swim to the end of the pool with no problem* Ducky Tube Zombie: "Done! Dat wuz eazy!" Teacher Zombie: "Now take off that ducky tube." *Ducky Tube Zombie take off the ducky tube* Teacher Zombie: "Now wear this snorkel, and DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!" *Basic Zombie wear the snorkel, then dive to the end of the pool* Teacher Zombie: "Impressive! Now take off that snorkel, and then let's go to another area." *Snorkel Zombie take off the snorkel* At the Fog Area... Teacher Zombie: "This is the Fog Area. This area is like the Pool and Nighttime Area, but it's foggy." Basic Zombie: "Uh-oh!" Teacher Zombie: "Go and eat that Puff-shroom and then come back here. Don't trip yourself!" *Basic Zombie walk through the fog, ate the Puff-shroom, and then go back to Teacher Zombie* Teacher Zombie: "Very impressive! I'm proud of you! Now let's go to the next stage!" At the Roof Area... Teacher Zombie: "This is the roof area." Basic Zombie: "Wowz! It's high in here! We can see another zombies aup here!" Teacher Zombie: "Peashooting plants can't shoot you from a far distance because of the roof's angle." Basic Zombie: "Kewl!" Teacher Zombie: "But now there's catapult plants!" Basic Zombie: '''"Ouwh!" '''Teacher Zombie: "If you encounters more powerful plants, you will need stronger armor. Here, take and wear this football helmet." *Basic Zombie wear the football helmet* Teacher Zombie: "Now, go! Eat that Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult and Melon-pult!" Zombie: "Brainz!" *Football Zombie quickly ate the pult brothers* Teacher Zombie: "It's not done yet. Release. The Winter Melon!" Bungee Zombie: "YEE-HAW!" *Bungee Zombie drop the Winter Melon in front of Football Zombie* Winter Melon: "FREEZE 'YA!" *Winter Melon shoot frozen melon at Football Zombie, but quickly was biten* Winter Melon: "Ouch! Hey! No bite! Aah!" *Winter Melon got eaten* Football Zombie: "Om nom nom nom! Freezing!" Teacher Zombie: "Most zombies fails at that Winter Melon! I'm proud of you! Now take off that football helmet and then let's go to the next area!" Football Zombie: "Ouhkayz!" *take off the football helmet* At the Roof - Night Area... Or was it Night - Roof Area? Teacher Zombie: "This is the Roof - Night Area. Or Night - Roof Area? We haven't find the answer. YET." Basic Zombie: "Hmm..." Teacher Zombie: "You probably ever heard of Dr. Edgar George Zomboss." Basic Zombie: "Yezh." Teacher Zombie: "Well, Dr. Zomboss fight The Plants with his magnificent Zombot in an area like this area." Basic Zombie: "But wut should I do?" Teacher Zombie: "I think you know what should you do." Basic Zombie: "Eat The Plantz, but don't trip myzelf becuze it'z dark nauw?" Teacher Zombie: "Yes. That's right. You are smart." Basic Zombie: "Brainz!" *Basic Zombie do and then finished the test* Teacher Zombie: "You did it! I'm very proud of you! Most zombies take a long time to finish area lessons!" Basic Zombie: "Yayz!" Chapter 4: Grave and Spelling Lessons Teacher Zombie: "Now that you've mastered the Area Lessons, you may see some grave at night areas." Basic Zombie: "Yessh!" Teacher Zombie: "Now, I'll teach you how to emerge from graves." Basic Zombie: "Kewlz!" Teacher Zombie: "This is how it works:" *Teacher Zombie tells Basic Zombie how to emerge from graves* Teacher Zombie: "Ready? Now, EMERGE!" *Basic Zombie emerged from a grave* Teacher Zombie: "Good. That's how it works. Note that emerging from the closer grave to the house is the best choice if you want to surprise The Plants." Basic Zombie: "Emerging to the clozer graive to the houze iz the best choize. Got it!" Teacher Zombie: "Now let's go to the classroom." At the classroom... Teacher Zombie: "Now is the hardest part: You will learn, HOW TO SPELL!" Basic Zombie: "Nuuu!!!" Teacher Zombie: "Let's start from an easy one. Try to spell 'Brains'." Basic Zombie: "Brainz." Teacher Zombie: "Not brainz, brains! Follow me: brains!" Basic Zombie: "Brainz! Brainz!" Teacher Zombie: "No! You spell it wrong! It's not 'z', it's 's'! It's not 'brainz', it's 'brains'!" Basic Zombie: "Z? Z? S?" Teacher Zombie: "There! Now spell 'Brains'!" Basic Zombie: "Brainz? Brainz? Brains?" Teacher Zombie: "There! You got it!" Basic Zombie: "BRAINS! BRAINS! BRAAAINSS!!!" Teacher Zombie: "Yes. I got it. You can spell 'brains' right. Now try to spell... Plants!" Basic Zombie: "Plantz!" Teacher Zombie: "Remember! It's 's', not 'z'!" Basic Zombie: "S? Plants!" Teacher Zombie: "That's right!" Basic Zombie: "PLANTS!!!" Teacher Zombie: "Yes. Now try to spell this:" *Teacher Zombie keep teaching Basic Zombie until he can spell right* Teacher Zombie: "Excellent! Now try to spell this: Edgar George Zomboss achieved his Doctorate in Thanatology in only two years. Quickly mastering thanatological technology, he built his fearsome Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance within his local subdivision." Basic Zombie: "Edgar George Zomboss achieved his Doctorate in Thanatology in only two years. Quickly mastering thanatological technology, he built his fearsome Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance within his local subdivision." Teacher Zombie: "YOU DID IT! YOU PASS ALL THE TEST IN THE ZOMBIE SCHOOL!" Basic Zombie: "Edgar George Zomboss achieved his Doctorate in Thanatology in only two years. Quickly mastering thanatological technology, he built his fearsome Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance within his local subdivision." Teacher Zombie: "Yes. I know you pass all the te-" Basic Zombie: "EDGAR GEORGE ZOMBOSS ACHIEVED HIS DOCTORATE IN THANATOLOGY IN ONLY TWO YEARS. QUICKLY MASTERING THANATOLOGICAL TECHNOLOGY, HE BUILT HIS FEARSOME ZOMBOT AND SET ABOUT ESTABLISHING ABSOLUTE DOMINANCE WITHIN HIS LOCAL SUBDIVISION!!!" Teacher Zombie: "..." Basic Zombie: "I did it! Thanks, teachy!" Teacher Zombie: "Umm, teacher." Basic Zombie: "I'm gonna test my skills at the lawn! Good bye, teachy!" Teacher Zombie: "Umm... Teachy. I mean, teacher." Epilogue At the lawn full of Cob Cannons... Basic Zombie: "Come at me, plants! I have skills!" Cob Cannons: "OH YEAH!?" *shoots corn cobs* Basic Zombie: "Uh-oh. This isn't teached at the Zombie School! RUN!!!" *Basic Zombie runs to the Zombie School* Basic Zombie: "TEACHY! TEACHY!" Teacher Zombie: "What? And it's teacher!" Basic Zombie: "THERE'S CORN COBS COMING-" BOOM!!! Basic Zombie: "...Here." Teacher Zombie: *speechless* Basic Zombie: "I guess blowing the school with corn cobs isn't part of the test?" Teacher Zombie: *speechless, twitches* *Both zombies turn into ashes* Category:Fanfics